Research Laboratory
The Research Laboratory is a section of the Phenotrans Facility in Dead Rising 2: Case West. In this laboratory is where the Zombrex drug research, production, and experiments occurs, with scientists and researchers working hard to produce and experiment on the drug's qualities and effects. Map Description It all starts here. The Zombrex research and production takes place in this laboratory. Harvesting Room Livestock is carried via conveyor belt through the initial phase of Zombrex production. The area is constantly patrolled by security and features convenient biowaste disposal. Gas Control This room controls the flow of gas throughout the facility. Further information: Gas Control Power Room The generator that powers the security mechanism which controls the entrance to the secure lab is located here. Non-maintenace personnel are restricted from accessing this room. Further information: Power Room Livestock Dissection Lab This information is classified. Please see the lead researcher for more information and access to classified materials. Further information: Livestock Dissection Lab Refrigerated Containment ''Phase Two: Livestock by-product is transferred to this refrigerated room and stored here for use by scientists. It is imperative that this room remains within the pre-set temperature threshold.'' Further information Refrigerated Containment Zombrex Research Lab The research done in this laboratory is dedicated to increasing the effectiveness of Zombrex. Please see the lead researcher for more information and access to classified materials. The Zombrex Research Lab is one of the laboratories in the Research Laboratory. Alicia Hobbes can be found here on the first day until 9 pm. Zombrex Production Lab A This information is classified. Please see the lead researcher for more information and access to classified materials. This second floor laboratory is mainly used for research. There are Microscopes and Hot Plates, used for experiments. This room also contains Safety Glasses which can be worn. A set of eighteen green television screens show the DNA structure of an unknown substance (probably a proportion of zombie fluid). Further information: Zombrex Production Lab A Zombrex Production Lab B This information is classified. Please see the lead researcher for more information and access to classified materials. Directly below lab A on the first floor. Further information: Zombrex Production Lab B Trivia *In Zombrex Production Lab A there is an Easter egg. On the desk with the Hot Plates, there is a frying pan with a Hunk of Meat, next to a bottle of ketchup and mustard. Gallery dead rising secured labs entrance.jpg|Entrance Harvesting Room dead rising pp Harvesting room burner.jpg|Harvest Room Burner for Prestige Points dead rising pp Harvesting room burner (2).jpg dead rising pp Harvesting room gasoline canister.jpg|Gasoline Canister in Harvest Room dead rising Harvesting Room.jpg|Harvesting Room dead rising Harvesting Room (2).jpg|Harvesting Room dead rising harvesting room bfg.jpg|Blast Frequency Gun in Harvest Room dead rising harvesting room orange juice.jpg|On the second floor of the harvesting room is an Orange Juice on the walkway facing Allie's location, jump on the computer console closest to the holding pens to reach. Phenotrans Map First Floor Second Floor Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Locations